


Burnt

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, i don't know i'm just really bad at emotions, i suddenly forgot what it's called but it's short, i'm really sorry idk why i did this, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: "What would I do without you?""Crash and burn, maybe. Now sit still so I can finish wrapping up your stupid ass."





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> man i'm sorry it's 4 am
> 
> i'm still in denial and don't want to believe that Ace's dead

_“What would I do without you?” Ace grinned, earning himself a swat on the head from Marco._

_“Crash and burn, maybe. Now sit still so I can finish wrapping your stupid ass up.” He replied and smiled behind Ace, not that anyone needed to know his smile was beaming with fondness for this reckless human before him. And he could hear Ace’s little chuckle as the kid tried his best to hold still._

* * *

 

Everything disappeared as Marco’s eyes fluttered open. Right. A dream. Of course it would be a dream. Because Ace… Ace is dead. He’s dead. Has been for two years now. The captain of the Whitebeard pirates sits up, painfully aware of the wetness on his face.

Some silly thing he has said years ago has been coming back to haunt him, nights after nights, ever since they died. Marco wasn’t there in time, and Ace crashed and burnt. He can still recall the sickening smell of burnt flesh and the heart wrenching sight of Ace’s smile. He couldn’t make it in time, but Ace knew it wasn’t his fault. No. It _was_ his fault. He should’ve stopped Ace before that stupid kid even think of going after the traitor. He should’ve followed Ace when that reckless kid jumped onto his Striker. He should’ve-

No matter what could have happened, Ace was left to burn and now he’s haunting each and every one of Marco’s dreams. Marco thinks he deserve it. He even cherishes it sometimes. Because then he knows that he still remembers his dear lover’s smile. Even though he wakes up weeping every time.

This time is no exception. Ace will never smile again, and Marco breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you cry. I'm also sorry if you didn't.


End file.
